


supercorp-canon tells all

by Tukma



Series: soul mate AU - Pride Month - Love is love people [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attraction, Canon Related, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is Bi, Romantic Soulmates, Soul-Crushing, Unrequited Crush, kara is pan, soulmates color on first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: lena is bi and crushing on Kara, who is straightkara is pan and crusing on lena, who is straightor are they?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: soul mate AU - Pride Month - Love is love people [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	supercorp-canon tells all

Lena Luthor was the youngest CEO of a fortune five hundred company, she was changing it from Luthor corp and all the negative influences of her brother and father and trying to make it something good, helpful and progressive. She was determined and focused, she wanted to change what it meant to be a Luthor. She didn't like the things that she had grown up being told, Luthor’s don't cry, Luthor’s are not led by emotions, Luthor’s do not believe in soulmates, Luthor’s are not friends with aliens, Luthor’s are intelligent, Luthor’s do not fail and Luthor’s are not gay. Lena was not a Luthor, Lena cried, had strong emotions, believed in love and happiness soulmates and she was bi. She didnt care if her soulmate was male or female, she didnt care if they were an alien, she didn't care because she knew that her soulmate would love her no matter what.

She dated Veronica, that was not something that she liked to dwell on, she only dated her because she was convenient and had money. The day they kissed nothing happened, but she wasn’t so lonely for a while. She dated Jack. He was lovely and seemed to not care about her family, when they kissed nothing happened. He later made her choose between him and her family. They may not have been good people they may not have been kind to her, but they were all she had, if he had been her soul mate maybe it would have been different. She dated Emily, when they kissed not only did nothing happen her mother caught them and chased her off, she wasn't strong enough to fight for her. Then she dated James and that was a mistake on all fronts. Nothing happened when they kissed, he treated her terribly and she let him, mainly because he was the only person that wanted her, since her brother went crazy no one wanted to be with her. She longed for the day that she would see in colour, the day the shades of grey would disappear and she would see the vibrancy of the world.

Thinking back over her romantic endeavors as she waited for Kara to come for lunch, she would have loved to be in a relationship with the beautiful blond, she seemed to believe in her to trust her, she wasn't frightened off by her mother but Kara was straight. She dated a number of boys and then James, Adam and Mon-El. None of the relationships were a soulmate match. She didn't much like Mon-El; he had been like James, an over inflated ego and the ability to make the most powerful woman on the planet shrink away. Kissing was something that people waited to do, there was a pull to people and you dated when you felt the pull to kiss the other you would and if they were your one true match the world would burst into colour. She was pulled to Kara but Kara wasn't pulled to her, so there would be no dating, no universal push to kiss no soulmate match.

Kara was on her way to lunch with Lena, she had always felt a pull towards her and spent as much time as possible with her. She knew that Lena was straight, she had recently been dating James. Even after all the time she spent on earth she never understood sexuality, on Krypton everyone was pansexual and there was no need to label themselves. The only reason that she knew the label was because explaining to Alex she had told her that was what they were. She didn't much care for the label to be honest she just thought that people loved people and the package they were in was inconsequential. Humans however were set in thinking that they liked men or women, there were a few that liked both or no one but there was a lot of prejudice about people who liked both, or the same sex. Lena was amazing, intelligent, caring, sweet, and so beautiful.

She wished that she could see the colour of Lena’s eyes, they were mesmerising she loved the way they shined and the expression in them when Lena smiled at her. There was no one that she had ever been drawn to like Lena. James she pined after for a year and then decided to kiss him, there was no change nothing, James was a little taken back by her kiss, when she spoke to Alex she realised that it wasn't the way things happened on earth. It didn’t make sense to wait if there was a pull a kiss would tell you, dating for months to ensure the pull was genuine and then kissing, most people had sex before they kissed, to Kara that made no sense. There had not been a pull to Mon-El more like a push, from everyone, especially her sister. Kara couldn't blame her for that. She thought that maybe he would be her soulmate, after all Kara wasn't sure that she had one on this planet and Daxamites were close to Kryptonians being a sister planet but that wasn't a good thing. Kara tried to explain the difference in the planets and how they were not compatible but gave in under Mon-El’s persistence and everyone pushing her.

She was headed to Lena the desire to kiss her had been present for a long time, she would love to have the opportunity, Lena had accepted her as Kara, then as an Alien then as supergirl. She had staggered the reveal, it wasn't that she thought that Lena had an issue with Aliens but because of the family history and that made things so much more difficult. Lena had distanced herself a little after the super secret, believing that a super being friends with a Luthor would damage the supers reputation, that Kara would be targeted by her mother and brother. It wasn't until Kara told her the truth that Lillian had already kidnapped Mon-El and used him to get to her, had known who she was from back with the invasion incident, that Lex knew, he had taken the other Kara and used her, that none of it was ever connected to her that she finally came around. Evern Lex trying to belittle her had not separated them since. The elevator ding and doors opening to face Jess started Kara’s heart running, and she dropped the coffee and doughnut on Jess’s desk before she turned to the door.

Lena looked up as the door opened and the smile stretched across her face and eyes lit up, it was Kara, she stood and rounded the desk and moved towards Kara. Her heart was racing at the sight of Kara coming towards her smiling and opening her arms for the incoming hug. The hug was Lena’s favorite part of the day, Kara would hold her tight and close and she would be enveloped into the warmth of Kara. She couldn't help but wonder how much better it would be to kiss her lips. She had been thinking about it for a long time and it was more prominent in the past few weeks. Lena couldn't help but think that it was the potential match that was making her think this way. Kara had watched the smile the dilation of her eyes, she was so drawn to as Lena curled around her and she held her close and tight, not too tight to hurt her but a little tighter than before she knew the truth. She wanted to kiss her so badly, how was it possible to have such a pull to someone who wouldn't return it.

“What did you bring for lunch today?”

Lena moved out of the hug and over to the couch where she leaned back and tucked her feet under her playing with her necklace. Kara watched as she stretched out and leaned back the hand playing with her necklace drawing attention to the long neck, she licked her lips as she moved closer to her.

“Well I, um, I got us big belly burger and some fried goodness for after”

Kara sat down and moved a little closer than normal, she took comfort in the closeness to Lena it was something that she craved, Lena adjusted slightly but closer not further away.

“You always know what I want Kara, you are practically perfect”

Kara noted the slight sadness in the way she said practically perfect, not that she thought that she was by any means, she was sat in the presence of Lena Luthor there was nothing more perfect than her, not for Kara, she blushed lightly and her eyes flashed to Lena’s lips.

“Kara, did they have soulmates on Krypton?”

Lena didn't know why she asked, they had talked about krypton, they talked about Lena’s childhood, there were hours of discussions behind them. They had talked about dating, not the complete histories but the people they had been dating, Lena had told her about Jack and Kara had told her about James. They never really talked about anything that wasn't current unless it was relevant. Jack because of biomax and james because Lena was about to date him. They had not talked about soulmates, but something about the way she was feeling today the need to be closer made Lena broach the subject.

“Well yes I suppose we did, but it wasn't like here, the match was made by the Matrix and they were always a perfect match, things would only go wrong when there was interference, like with my aunt Astra, she was linked with Non, and they were not soulmates. I never received my match; they wouldn't find your match until you were twenty one, when you were deemed old enough. We would see colour when we bonded, much like a wedding and there would be a kiss to seal the bond and then there would be colour” 

Lena listened to her and nodded, wondering if there was a chance that Kara would have had a match that perished with her home, it made her feel sadness for her friend and she moved a little closer to her placing her hand on her forearm. Smiling softly at her as she did so.

“It must have been nice to have all the guesswork taken out of it, the matrix just telling you what guy was yours, not having to wander around like us humans hoping that we would stumble across the person your drawn to, ambling around in a endless sea of possibility, countless connections that you form a bond with only to find out it isn't the match”

Kara heard the change of pronoun signifier from guy for Kara to person for Lena, she couldn't help but wonder if that was a little something to note, maybe Lena wasn't as fixed as other humans, she had already proven that she was not like her family, not like other CEO’s not like other people she had met at all.

“Well on Krypton they matched people to their match, gender and roles didn't really have a place in our society, it was so confusing when I got her it made me so sad that people were seen as different because of gender, colour or the labels that come with secuality. We didn't have that on Krypton but it is something that appears to have a significant impact here”

Lena’s heart raced and she looked at Kara, she came from a society where things were different. Would there be a chance for her after all she could feel the rush of hope, the potential that was brewing in her heart.

“So Krypton would have happily matched you with a woman? There wouldn't be an issue with that? What do you think about that? You haven't shown any interest in women”

Kara could hear the increase in her heart rate and started to worry about the thought that Lena could be homaphobic, she had been alright with Alex and Maggie, Alex and Kelly, she didn't seem to have an issue, was she asking if Kara was interested in women maybe.

“Um, well I would have been happy to have been matched, knowing there is a person there for you, someone who believes in you above all else, who would always be with you, would love and respect you, protect you and never leave, the person who would complete me, I wouldn't have cared about what they looked like or what gender they are Lena, it is the person inside that matters, everything else is biology”

Lena smiled brightly and looked at her, god she wished that Kara felt the same towards her, that she could see those things within her, she did believe in her, she would always choose Kara. she thought about the boxes that were there and Lena would have ticked them all for Kara, if just Kara would look.

“That would be amazing, although I can't help but think that I have found all that, but I don't think that the person feels the same as I do.”

“Lena if they don’t they would be foolhardy, to pass on a woman as amazing as you for any reason would be a mistake that they would never recover from, you would make a amazing soulmate for anyone they would be lucky to have you”

Lena bit her lip and looked down to karas before returning to her eyes, looking up through half lidded lashes, her heart racing and her mouth dry she couldn't believe she was doing this, she wanted to kiss her so badly, it wasn't something that was acceptable, she tried to steady her breath and her heart.

“If it was you, would that be true of you? Would a super be lucky to have a Luthor”

Kara pulled her brows together and looked at Lena, she was not sure what Lena was saying although she hoped that it was that she felt the pull to her as much as she did to Lena. This could change everything but wasn't Lena straight?

“I would be lucky to have Lena, all of the things I mentioned I feel for you, I have already told you I believe in you, over and over, to be your own hero, that you were good, I promised that I would always be here and protect you, i have done that at every opportunity even when it meant flying into kryptonite, I took your side over everyone else, proving you were innocent, refusing to drop the plane, there is no one that I love more, I have told you that you are my favorite that I love you, I have more respect for you than anyone I have ever met. When I am with you I feel like I am home. I have been telling you this for years Lena, I never thought you would feel the same, humans don’t normally go from being straight to gay, it isn't a choice”

Lena listened as her eyes grew wider, she loved her, she felt it too, she would accept her as a match, this pull could be mutual.

“I have flirted with you constantly, I brought CATCO, I protected you with my inventions, from mercy, I believed you when they framed you, proved you were not enemy number 1, I chose you over Jack, you are my favorite person you make me feel like a person not a name or someone to fear, you make me feel like Lena, and Kara I am Bi, I have always been, I have felt the pull to you so long I thought that you were straight”

Kara laughed lightly, the labels that people put on each other, the way this world works had even left her with the thought that Lena was straight because it was expected, that was the norm, Lena had never said anything about women so she just assumed, the smile spread across her face and she leaned forward.

“I know it's not normal, and it's a bit taboo here, but we have both felt it and I would really like to k…”

The words were cut off by Lena’s lips touching hers as she closed the gap, the soft touch became harder and more insistent as they both pulled each other closer, as they kissed deeper and more fully. When they broke for air Lena rested her forehead on Kara’s and Kept her eyes closed, that was possibly the best kiss ever, not just her best but she couldn't imagine there was ever a kiss so perfect. The sat breathing heavily both women gasping lightly for the air. Lena was afraid to open her eyes, she couldn't stand the thought of Kara not being her soulmate not after that, not after waiting all these years.

“Lena please open your eyes, the thing that I have wanted to see most in all the world, across all the universe is your eyes, please look at me”

When Lena opened her eyes there was a gasp from both, Lena because she could see color, and Kara because the already mesmerizing eyes that captured her heart were a cacophony of greens, blues and gold that were the most beautiful thing that she had seen.

“Soulmates, I wanted it to be you, Kara, so badly I didn't dare to hope”

“Soulmates, I am the paragon of hope, but you don't have to hope anymore, we are both home.”


End file.
